


[Podfic] Cheers

by LadyofMisrule



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: "Charles is drunk. Slightly less drunk Erik finds it oddly endearing. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cheers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12954) by zamwessell. 



**Length** : 18min 9sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Cheers.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cheers-0) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
